in the shadow
by puffmar
Summary: alright this is the way I think a normal person should react to Anthony Hope's song "Johanna" Please read and review, I love hearing from you all.


A/N – alright I always thought that it was an odd song I've listened to it over and over (have the sound track) but the song Johanna sang by Anthony Hope just made me think that he was a little pervish and stalkerish. So here's a small story about Anthony and Johanna...the way she really should have responded.

* * *

Looking out the window Johanna started to sing, as she often did. You see she had been kept away from the world her entire life, hardly leaving her room for that matter. She had found that singing helped her cope with the fact she had no freedom and would often look to the sky and let the words spill out just like she was now

**"**_**green finch and linnet bird nightingale, black bird How is it you sing? How can you jubilate sitting in cages never taking wing? Outside the sky waits beckoning, beckoning, just beyond the bars. How can you remain staring at the rain maddened by the stars? How is it you sing, anything? How is it you sing?... My cage is many rooms, damask and dark. Nothing there sings not even my lark, larks never will you know when their captive, teach me to be more adaptive Ahhhhuhhahhuhhahhuhhh. Green finch and linnet bird nightingale, black bird teach me how to sing if I cannot fly...let me sing!"**_

Glancing down Johanna spotted a young man staring at her '_what is he looking at?'_ he was tall with stringy dirty blond hair that seemed to cling onto his face, he wasn't bad looking but the way he kept staring, it made her body chill. Walking quickly from the window Johanna sat on her bed out of site staring down into the streets below. Thats when she heard something that down right terrified her, "what type of song is that?" she whispered to herself lifting up a little more so she could hear the words more clearly.

_**"I feel you, Johanna I feel you" **_

"how dose he know my name?" her terror was growing with each word

_**" I was half-convinced I'd wakened, satisfied enough to dream you! Happily I was mistaken, Johanna!"**_

"who is this guy?" she lifted herself completely off the bed and slowly walked over to the window but stood behind the wall so she would remain out of site from the eye's below.

_**"I'll steal you, Johanna. I'll steal you!"**_

"what!?" now looking down she noticed him walking into her house, her heart just about stopped '_what's he going to do to me! Oh god I have to leave...lock the door...do something! My lord wouldn't let someone take me would he? No of course he wouldn't' _running over to her door Johanna hastily locked it hopping it would be enough to keep the obviously crazy man out. 'O_h please let it be enough_' the thought that he was in the house scared her half to death. She sat on her bed waiting for a pounding on the door but non came, not even a light tap...nothing at all. She was slowly becoming comfortable again when she heard the voice ringing outside once more...'_no'._

_**"do they think that walls can hide you?"**_

"what? I hope wall's can hide me!" she looked out the window but couldn't see anyone '_were is he?'_

_**"even now I'm at your window!"**_

"oh god!" she was almost in tear's, the fear that was bubbling inside of her was overwhelming

_**"I am in the dark beside you! **_

"oh please no!"

_**"buried sweetly in your yellow hair!"**_

"Maybe if I change my hair color." pulling at a strand of stray blond lock she thought about ways she could get away from him if something were to happen.

_**"I feel you, Johanna! And one day I'll steal you!"**_

"I need to tell someone...anyone!" she wanted nothing more then to run out of the room and tell judge Turpin but she was just so terrified she couldn't move. Getting the courage up she looked back out to the small dirty streets of London to see him staring at her window once again '_is that blood!?'_

_**"'Till I'm with you then, I'm with you there! Sweetly buried in your yellow hair!"**_

That was all she could handle, Johanna lost all feeling in her body and collapsed to the floor in a shaky heap, fear spreed all over her face. The last thing she remembered thinking about was that she needed to die her hair, then everything went black.

* * *

A/N – lol alright I had a blast writing this and I know it was probably OOC but I do hope it wasn't to bad and still held a believable aspect to it. But for now its a one time thing, if you really liked it though and you review I might make new chapter's. So please review I like to know what you all think. OH and **_yes_** they did have hair dye back then ;p I do my homework before writeing anything! lol


End file.
